Eavesdropping
by ExcalibursZone
Summary: [One-Shot] Having not seen his friends all summer due to safety precautions, Harry Potter, the new head boy, overhears something he just can't believe. Was she lying or telling the truth?


Harry gaped at the package sitting on the table in front of him. He looked up at Professor Dumbledore with confusion written all over his face and the old wizard simply smiled at him.

"Head boy?" Harry asked incredulously. "But I was never made prefect..."

"Harry, you've earned the badge," Dumbledore said confidently. "Your diligence last year increased your academic ranking to the second in the class."

"_SECOND?!_" Harry asked in surprise. "How did I... Hermione must be first... Without her help..."

"Yes, Miss Granger's persistence was quite the influence on your new grades, and I daresay that you've become stronger because of her and the work of your other professors," Dumbledore said with a smile. "You'll have other training to attend to this year, in addition to your normal classes."

"We talked about that before I left for Privet Drive," Harry said with a nod, still ogling the badge that was lying on the table. "I don't know what to say," he added, indicating the badge.

"There is nothing to be said, unless you want to decline the position," the headmaster said with a laugh. "I have business to attend to at the Ministry. I hope to see you at the head boy and girl meeting upon your arrival." With that, Dumbledore stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a roar of green flame.

Harry picked up the letter that had accompanied the badge and read it again, a wide smile spreading across his face as he did so.

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_Congratulations! You've been selected as this year's head boy. I wish to impress upon you the confidence Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has placed upon you with this appointment. Upon reaching the Hogwarts Express, you and our new head girl will be briefed on your responsibilities concerning your final year at this school. In addition, you are to attend a meeting with the headmaster and headmistress upon reaching Hogwarts for your patrol schedule and any other additional information that has come to light._

_Once again, congratulations, Mr. Potter. Your exemplary marks have made us all proud and we look forward to your attendance in September. Attached is a list of books and equipment you'll be required to purchase before your arrival on September first._

_Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy headmistress_

The excitement began to bubble within him as he reread the letter once again and finally took the badge in his hands. "_I MADE HEAD BOY!_" he shouted excitedly to an empty house. He couldn't hold in the energy that suddenly rushed over him and he let out a loud whoop followed by a laugh. It would be another two weeks before he could see Ron and Hermione and the joy he was feeling felt suddenly hollow.

This particular summer had been rather harsh for Harry Potter. Sixth year had been a flurry of study sessions. Every spare moment he had in his timetable was spent in the library or in a professor's office. Every moment of that time, Hermione was also present. She gave him her mock exams, notes, and helped him in every way she could. It soon became one of the fixtures of Hogwarts life to see Harry and Hermione walking in the halls quizzing each other, sitting in the library working diligently on their classwork, or generally spending copious amounts of time in each other's company.

Harry missed that desperately. When the Hogwarts express deposited the wayward students at platform nine and three quarters in King's Cross Station, he'd barely said goodbye when members of the Order of the Phoenix whisked him off via portkey to his Uncle Vernon's house. Security had been stepped up around the young man to the point where he couldn't owl his friends, go for walks, or even use the telephone. His summer prison at number four Privet Drive had finally become exactly that, a prison. The only good side to the ordeal was the lack of Dursley intervention. His estranged family was far too intimidated by the constant presence of so many wizards in the area. It was a nervous family that took an impromptu trip to a seaside resort, leaving Harry alone in the house.

When his birthday arrived, he was whisked off to Grimmauld Place with barely any time to pack from when he was told of the move to the portkey activation. The wards around the house dissipated when he reached legal age and the protections would have collapsed along with them, had he remained. So it was that Harry was confined to his godfather's empty house while Ron and Hermione were watched over in different locations. They were still unable to communicate and their individual whereabouts were unknown.

This didn't stop Harry from daydreaming during his quiet times at the old Black family home. He imagined playing wizard's chess with Ron in the sitting room while Hermione watched and cheered him on. He'd eventually lose, but that made no difference to Hermione, she knew his abilities lie elsewhere and the chess strategies were Ron's domain. She and Ron would get into another bickering row about some nonsense that Ron would comment on before Harry would step in and break it up.

Each time this happened, he found himself stepping in and taking Hermione's side in the matter. This was slightly perplexing considering the number of times that he'd sided with his redheaded best friend, but he didn't mind. The fact was, he found himself examining every argument that he'd taken Ron's side and realized that Hermione was in the right the majority of the time. The few rows where she'd been wrong were scarce and Harry realized had his safety in mind.

By the end of the summer he'd analyzed and over analyzed every situation, touch, feeling, and anything else concerning Hermione. Harry had come to one conclusion: his feelings for his best friend had crossed that forbidden line into territory that both excited and terrified him.

As he was being transported to King's Cross his terror grew. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if I drive her away? What if she thinks I'm not worth it? These questions and hundreds more circled in his mind, causing him to slip further and further into depression. The one answer that kept arriving in response to every question he asked himself was nobody loved him. The only people who would have ever loved him were dead. Harry silently cursed his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia for saying that over and over when he was younger.

_They were wrong_, the voice that sounded like Hermione kept telling him over and over. _Many people love you..._

"We're almost there, Harry," Remus Lupin said with a reassuring smile, bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry nodded absently and looked out the window to the bustling streets of London. He could see the station a few blocks ahead and steeled his nerves for the reunion that lay just a few minutes away. With each passing inch, a ball of nervousness welled in his stomach until he could barely breathe.

"Harry, are you alright?" Tonks asked concernedly from the now open door next to Harry.

"Y-yeah, just nervous," Harry stammered as he stepped out of the car. "Head boy and all, you know?"

Tonks shook her head with a slight laugh. "I wouldn't be so worried about it, you were the Tri-Wizard Tournament champion three years ago and had far more attention than you do now."

Harry nodded absently as he stacked his belongings on a free trolley and nearly jumped when Tonks set a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure things with you and Hermione will be fine," she said knowingly. "Absence makes a heart grow fonder, you know..."

Harry smiled slightly and thanked Tonks for her kind words before joining his escort to the train. He felt self-conscious enough being The-Boy-Who-Lived let alone having a personal escort to the Hogwarts Express. Being the first one to the station was also a boon, considering he could make sure the last compartment on the train was secured for him and his friends. So he sat down and silently stewed in his thoughts, making sure to be aware of his surroundings and anything unusual.

It wasn't long before the first students began making their way to the train. The number soon grew into a deluge as the clock closed in on eleven. After Neville greeted him and took over sentinel duties, Harry walked to the front of the train where the head boy and girl were to meet. He stopped short, however, when he heard two distinct voices in the cabin.

"Why won't you go on a date with me, Hermione?" Ron's muffled voice echoed from the closed compartment. It was obvious he wasn't happy with the situation he was in at the moment. Harry's heart both fell and leapt at what he'd just heard.

_Ron actually asked her and she said no?_ he pondered silently when Hermione broke through his thoughts.

"I told you, Ron, I don't like you that way!" Hermione yelled in return. "How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

"Who is it then?!" Ron barked in reply.

"Who is who?!" she retorted.

"The bloke you're so head over heels for!" Ron shrieked. "It's _VICKY_, isn't it?!"

"_WHAT?!_" Hermione yelled incredulously. "I _told_ you we're only _friends_, Ron, and don't call him Vicky!"

"Don't give me that!" Ron shouted in disbelief. "You write him constantly, you're offended when I talk about him, and you chose him over me and Harry for the Yule ball!"

"Ron, that was _THREE_ years ago!" Hermione countered hotly. "Was it my fault that you decided to ask me _after_ Victor?! If either you or Harry had asked, I would have gone with you, but you were too late! Besides, whom I date and whom I fancy is none of your business!"

"It is if he's Harry's enemy!" Ron bellowed angrily.

"Victor Krum was never Harry's enemy!" Hermione growled dangerously.

"If it's not _Krum_ then who is it?" Ron asked quickly, in an attempt to startle her into answering.

"You tried the same thing in fourth year, Ron, it's not going to happen now either!" she said angrily.

"If you don't want to date me or Harry, it's got to be someone!" Ron bit out.

"Ron, get out!" Hermione bellowed angrily. "The head boy is going to be here soon and you're just a prefect! You shouldn't be here anyway!"

"Who cares?! I'm just as curious as you are to see who the head boy is!" Ron said with a grunt. "Could it be Ernie McMillan?"

"I don't think he made head boy," Hermione said impatiently.

"Not for head boy, who you fancy!" Ron said in a huff.

"Drop it, Ron!"

"Terry Boot? Justin Finch-Fletchley? Neville Longbottom?" Ron belted out in rapid succession. Harry imagined Hermione rolling her eyes and going back to reading one of their new textbooks. "Oh, I know!" Ron shouted excitedly.

"Obviously you don't," Hermione replied dryly.

"It's got to be _Malfoy_!"

"You're a nutter!" Hermione shouted incredulously.

"Then why are you so secretive about who it is? Why would you choose him?!" Ron reasoned maliciously.

Something hit the floor hard just before Hermione's voice echoed through the door. "_GET OUT!_" she yelled angrily.

"Not until you tell me who would keep you from going out on a date with me!" Ron yelled back.

"HARRY!" Hermione growled. "Are you happy now? It's Harry!"

"Quit pulling my leg, Hermione!" Ron shouted indignantly. "You know that every girl in the school wants to date Harry! Why on earth would you lie to me like that?!"

"_RON, FOR THE LAST TIME, GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS CAR BEFORE I HEX YOU TO THE STONE AGE_!" Hermione bellowed angrily.

Harry retreated down the hall as quickly as he could before he was spotted by either of his two best friends. His head was swimming with what he'd just heard and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what to do about it. Was Hermione lying to Ron about having feelings for him? Was she not? How should he talk to her about his feelings?

"The head boy and girl meeting is over already?" Neville asked curiously as Harry stepped into the compartment once again.

"Oh, I haven't made it there yet," Harry admitted shakily. "Has anybody else shown up?"

"Ginny and Luna have," Neville said with a shrug. "Ginny went off to look for Dean and Luna... Well, she's just Luna I guess."

Harry snorted at the description of their newest friend and took a deep breath. "Well, I'm off to the meeting for real this time. I'll see you a bit later... Wish me luck."

"Why do you need any luck?" Neville asked curiously. "You're already head boy, there's no luck needed now..."

Harry nodded and with a wave, started his trek back to the front of the train for the second time. The prefects' car was rather noisy as he passed the door and with a nervous gulp, he opened the door to the head boy and girl's car.

"Harry!" Hermione said excitedly and wrapped her arms around him in one of her trademark hugs. "I've missed you! How was your summer? How are you doing?"

Harry laughed and hugged the excited young woman. "I've missed you too, it was alright and I'm ok," he said after a moment of enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. They broke apart after a few moments and he closed the door gently.

Hermione looked him over when he turned around and her eyes went wide when she saw the shiny badge on his collar. "You made head boy!" she squealed happily and threw her arms around him again. "I knew Dumbledore would choose you! I knew it!" she crowed enthusiastically, beaming happily at Harry. "He couldn't overlook two years of not making you prefect!"

"Congratulations to you too," Harry said with smile of his own. "I knew you'd be first pick for head girl back in first year!"

Hermione blushed despite herself and led Harry to his seat. "You have to tell me everything that you did this summer!" she said excitedly. "I was so angry that they wouldn't let us write or use the floo..."

"So was I," Harry grumbled. "But it was more secure..." He looked to the door and pulled out his wand. With a quick wave, he'd locked and silenced the car and replaced the long shaft of wood in his new holster. He saw the concerned look on Hermione's face and smiled. "I'm seventeen now so I don't have to worry about the underage magic laws..."

"You know how the Ministry works, Harry," Hermione replied. "If they can find a loophole, they will..."

"Well, with all the training from last year and this summer under my belt, and your help, they could expel me for all I care," Harry said with a shrug. "You and Ron are the only reasons I'm going back to Hogwarts... Schooling is second to that," he added quickly at her disapproving look.

"There's so much more for you to learn, Harry," Hermione said with a sigh. "There might be something that could help in the war..."

"There is, but I'm sure the Order will help me in those respects," Harry said truthfully. "Don't get me wrong, I'd like to keep going and become an Auror but I think there are more important things than that right now."

The look in Harry's eyes caused Hermione to fidget in her seat somewhat and he quickly changed the topic so he wouldn't have to hear her say the same thing that she'd told Ron.

"But as to my summer, nothing but training and being bored," he admitted with a sigh. "Without you there, I slowly went out of my mind..."

"I know," Hermione said apologetically. "Dumbledore wouldn't let me write to you and I was kept under close guard. They moved me to some place in France for the last month and all I could do was read or walk around the house I was in."

"I've given it some thought," Harry said after a moment then reached into his robes. "Sirius gave these to me before he died," he pulled two mirrors from the folds of fabric and handed one to Hermione. "If you ever want to talk to me, just say my name clearly to the mirror, it works the opposite way as well."

"I can't accept this, Harry," Hermione said gently. "Sirius gave it to you..."

"Yes you can, and they're mine to do with as I wish," Harry said firmly. "I had a lot of time to think over the summer and I really don't want the same thing happening... I really like spending time with you, Hermione..."

"I like spending time with you too..." Hermione whispered in return.

They both looked to the door as a heavy knock pulled them from their thoughts.

"Are you going to let me in or what?" Ron's muffled voice floated through the barrier. "I know Harry's head boy! Neville told me!"

Hermione sighed miserably and hid the mirror she'd just received as Harry removed the enchantments on the car and Ron barged through the now unlocked door.

"Congratulations, Harry!" Ron said with a smile before glaring at Hermione. "It was only a matter of time before Dumbledore chose you!"

"Thanks," Harry said with a forced smile. He was in no mood to deal with Ron's tormenting of Hermione and Harry felt he didn't have enough alone time with her, even though it was beginning to become awkward.

"So, is it true?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Is what true?" Harry replied, trying to look confused.

"Are you and Hermione dating?" Ron asked again.

"RON!" Hermione hissed in an attempt to cut him off. "Harry, don't listen to him... He's got it in his head that I fancy someone else because I won't go on a date with him."

"I've never heard of you dating anyone but Krum!" Ron seethed in return. "_If_ you're only friends then I'd be the first who asked you out!"

"Ron, I don't like you that way!" Hermione said in a low growl. "Just drop it, _please_?" she pleaded.

"Not until you tell me who it is!" Ron said defiantly.

"Ron, if she fancies anyone, it's none of our business," Harry said quietly, breaking the tense silence that followed Ron's last outburst.

"What?" Ron asked in surprise. "Come on, mate, what if she ends up dating a Death Eater or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ron!" Hermione barked in annoyance.

"She's not going to date a Death Eater," Harry said with a sigh. "Hermione is a much better judge of character than that and you know it."

Hermione looked at Harry in surprise the same time that Ron did.

"Look, Hermione's personal life is her own, Ron," Harry explained carefully. "She doesn't feel that way about us, so don't push the matter... I'm getting tired of the bickering."

"Harry..." Hermione said quietly but he stood from where he was sitting.

"Ron, you're usually the one to instigate things, I think it's time that you stepped back and stopped being a big brother to her, you're only pushing her away by making her angry with you," Harry said evenly. "You're both my best friends and I don't want to lose either of you." Harry ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and decided to change the subject before he got too angry. "Ron, Hermione and I need to have our meeting before we get to Hogwarts..."

"You're kicking me out?" Ron asked incredulously.

"You keep bringing up topics that she doesn't want to talk about," Harry explained quickly. "And we're going to get nowhere if the two of you keep fighting about who she does and doesn't fancy..."

"FINE!" Ron barked. "I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone!" The angry redhead spun on his heel and slammed the car door shut behind him.

Harry shook his head tiredly and sat down. "Well, this wasn't the reunion I had in mind..."

"You stood up for me?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Like I said, I had a lot of time to think over the summer," Harry said with a shrug. "I realized that in most of your arguments with Ron, I sided with him, even when you were right... I'm sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize," Hermione said incredulously. "He's your best friend! Of course you'd side with him!"

"You're my best friend too, Hermione," Harry said tenderly. "I shouldn't have treated you the way I have, it was unfair and I really am sorry I did what I did..."

Hermione stared at him in shock. "What have you been thinking about?" she asked hoarsely.

"Everything," Harry admitted quietly, "but mainly how much I missed spending time with you."

"I missed that too," she said in a whisper, avoiding his eyes.

Harry had analyzed and overanalyzed every touch, smile, word and flutter he and his best female friend shared for the past several years. He'd done even more of it when he realized how much more he wanted from their relationship and the butterflies he'd felt when he came to that realization were back in full force at this moment.

"I know it's a bad time, but if you ever wanted to... say... go to Hogsmeade... with me that is..." Harry found himself mumbling to a blushing Hermione.

"Are you asking me out on a date because of what Ron said?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"No!" Harry said immediately. "It surprised me that he said that," he added with a blush, "but I've been thinking about that for some time now... At first, I wasn't going to say anything. I figured the only ones who wanted anything to do with me only wanted to because of the fame. I thought about everything we did... Everything since we met and I thought there might be something more there for us..."

He looked up at Hermione's still reddened face and couldn't tell if she was angry or embarrassed.

"But if you don't want to, that's fine," he added quickly.

"Why now, of all times?" she asked quietly.

"I heard you and Ron fighting earlier," Harry said with a sigh as he looked to his feet. He knew he'd tell her eventually because he'd found it harder and harder to keep things from her. "I couldn't help overhearing with you two shouting at each other... I figured you told him you fancied me to shut him up, but it didn't work..." he shrugged and smiled quickly. "Let's just forget I even asked..."

"Why didn't you just tell me you'd overheard?" Hermione whispered.

"You were excited to see me and I was excited to see you too," he said, chancing a glance her way. "I figured what was said was between you and Ron so I let it slide... Sure, it stung that you said what you did to keep him quiet but I understand."

"You don't understand, Harry," Hermione said quickly. "Did you really mean it when you asked me out? Do you want to date someone as plain and ordinary as me?"

"Plain and ordinary?" Harry asked incredulously. "You're nothing of the sort!"

"I'm nothing compared to Cho..." Hermione said self-consciously.

"You know how I feel about Cho," Harry said evenly but softened immediately. "I've spent all summer thinking of you. True, Ron was there, but there is no other girl I want to spend my time with. You're smart, fun, beautiful-"

"Y-you think I'm beautiful?" Hermione asked taken aback.

"Of course I do!" Harry retorted with a smile. "Has it ever occurred to you how much time I spend with you? I know you better than I know myself, Hermione. I've gotten to know the real you just like you've gotten to know the real me. Sure there are girls who fill out their robes more or wear makeup to cover who they really are... The fact is, that doesn't matter to me one bit." Harry's cheeks took on a distinctively reddish tinge when he realized that he was pouring everything out to her and possibly ruining their friendship but he couldn't help himself. He reached tentatively for her hand and took it gently in his. "I realized that I'm tired of being friends... If it's ok, would you like to see how well we do with dating?"

Hermione looked to Harry's hand, he knew she could feel the sweat that had collected on his palm, then ventured to the hopeful look in his eyes.

"I wasn't lying to Ron," she whispered shakily, inching closer to Harry. "A-are you sure you want to do this?" she asked breathlessly as he joined her in their magnetic pull.

"With all my heart," Harry whispered as her eyes fluttered closed and their lips met for the first time. It was awkward at first, until Harry sat closer to the young woman that used to be his best friend and when her arms encircled his neck, followed by him cupping her cheek. It felt as if they'd kissed a thousand times before and each one had been the same. Nervous butterflies raced from his stomach to his rapidly beating heart and the sounds and lights faded from perception. Harry was startled when he felt Hermione's tongue slip between his lips and followed suit, not really knowing what to do.

They broke apart a few minutes later to the deafening clickety clack of the Express as it raced down the tracks towards Hogwarts. The light seemed blinding, though it was only a dim light shining from the luggage racks and the girl with the flushed cheeks looking back at him seemed the most beautiful sight he'd ever witnessed.

"I think we can try dating," she whispered as a smile spread across her face. Harry felt a rather goofy grin parade across his features as well and brought Hermione in for the second in a long run of kisses.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were so caught up in their newfound feelings for one another they failed to notice the muffled snicker from the door. Ron was smiling triumphantly as he held his hand over the mouth of one Luna Lovegood.

"Mph," Luna mumbled through Ron's fingers a few minutes after the room went silent.

"Sorry," he whispered with a roguish smile, "I didn't want them to hear us out here..." Ron removed his hand from the blonde girl's mouth, leaving her eternally surprised look behind.

"Ronald, I think they've gone past the talking point quite a while ago..." she whispered yet somehow managed to slip into a sing-song voice.

"Well, what they're doing now makes all my efforts worthwhile," he snickered softly as he drew Luna into his arms. "Let's go before they come back..."

Luna smiled dreamily at the redhead whose embrace she was currently entangled in and blushed profusely after he kissed her gently on the lips. Ron pulled away a bit too quickly and smiled apologetically.

"I think we should head back... _now_..." he whispered with a grin, "I think I hear them heading for the door..."

Stifling their snickers, the couple quickly, yet quietly, made their escape and found themselves waiting with the rest of their friends in the end car. Both were bursting to spread the news, but the arrival of Harry and Hermione hand-in-hand squelched those plans.

**A/N:** Well, I told Muddgutts that I wouldn't write this story without a sketch from him, but a boring, rainy day changed my mind ;) I hope you liked this little one-shot!


End file.
